


[podfic] Some Shimadacest

by Kess



Series: Overwatch Weeks 2016 and 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: From an alternate universe where you know, Hanzo decides to NOT murder his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Shimadacest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537377) by [AVoresmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVoresmith/pseuds/AVoresmith). 



****

 

 **Fic:** [Some Shimadacest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8537377) by[AVoresmith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AVoresmith/pseuds/AVoresmith)

 **Reader:** Kess

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** Overwatch

 **Ship:**  Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada

 **Rating:**  Explicit

 **Warnings:** sibling incest, yakuza

 **Reader's Notes:**  this one was a challenge! The cars outside fought me, the aircrafts fought me, and the particular cadence of the author's words refused to flow off my tongue. BUT! It's finished, and now there's like 2 hours of shimadacest to listen to! A great big shout out to everyone who sat in my voice shat and listened to me kinkshame cars, I adore all of you, and this one is for you  
  
the music used is an instrumental of Lana Del Rey's 'Terrence Loves You'

 

as always, right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Overwatch/Some%20Shimadacest.mp3) [102MB | 01:50:58]

 

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp4](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Overwatch/Some%20Shimadacest.m4a) [210MB | 01:50:58] 

 


End file.
